


Broken flame

by Cmcosplay



Category: Haikyuu!!, haikyuu
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Dragon AU, Dragons, Everyone is dragons, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Haikyuu dragon, M/M, Many do not survive, Mystery, Other, Seriously kill me how do i tag, Smut, Some ships are only minor/ mentioned, everyone is in this fic, haikyuu au, please dont screw the dragon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-06 08:09:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6746170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cmcosplay/pseuds/Cmcosplay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The year is 3019 and dragons have taken control of the world. Society has been broken up into small villages leaving many out in wastelands to die or hide. With time running out and the dragons hatching a plan to destroy humanity once and for all, will anyone survive? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Haikyuu dragon au put together with angst, angst and bit more angst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Dance with the devil

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on this site so I'm very sorry if its kind of.... Well not the best :') Any way hope you enjoy. Constructive critique is appreciated ^n^  
> This fic is inspired by @ Ohkay_cosplays https://www.instagram.com/ohkay_cosplays/

“Don’t let go, we’ll be the…r…”

A sharp sound of metal tumbling to the floor filled the cave as Shigeru Yahabas head fell back, causing the rest of his armour to collapse off of his body. His face was quickly losing life, as a hand had pierced through Shigerus stomach.

_No, not a hand. A claw. A filthy, monstrous claw._

Hajime Iwaizumi felt his body burning with hatred, for the creature had just stolen the life of his comrade. Filled with a burning desire to now slay said creature, Iwaizumi propped his sword up. The clashing of his own armour against itself alerted the beast to Iwazumis presence lifting from the floor.

“Still alive I see.”

 The thing smirked. It reminded Iwaizumi of illustrations of the devil, smiling down on its opponents as if they were mere livestock being prepared for slaughter.

“However, after a dance with the devil you won’t be.”

Before he had a chance to reply, the thing was upon him. Looming over Iwaizumi’s large frame was a creature who resembled the form of a human, yet had scales forming all around its skin. The creature had a reptile like stomach, fangs that were slightly too large for its mouth, and horns that could easily pierce any skin. Iwaizumi only had time to register those features before a tail, lined with sharpened scales, hit his only weapon. A sound that resembled a screech echoed as the sword skid across the stone floor. The loss of protection caused the boy to collapse.

Iwaizumi closed his eyes for a split second, and yet the creature had already managed to place a clawed food on his stomach, reaching down to grasp his throat.

_This is the end_ , he thought.

Iwaizumi could only build the strength to repeat that thought over and over through his head, before a dagger suddenly came flying out from the cave’s entrance.

“Iwaizumi!”

An all too familiar voice shouted his name as the dagger pierced the creatures back, causing it to drop Iwaizumi to the ground. The wind was knocked out of him, but gave him a few precious seconds to analyse the situation. Kenma, Tanaka, Yaku and Kindaichi were standing together, their faces unfazed by the recent scene. Iwaizumi’s squadron of 5 had been obliterated. The only one left was Iwaizumi, who was in a critical condition.

Scraping his hands across the ground, dragging his body towards the sword, Iwaizumi glanced back at his comrades. They were distracting the beast with taunts and simple attacks. This was the emergency tactic only used when a highly skilled opponent was faced. Iwaizumi felt his hand brush the cool metal of his blade. Reaching further up, he pushed himself off of the floor, using the sword as support.

By this point, the creature was beginning to lose patience, its nose flaring up as smoke bellowed out of it.

“Iwaizumi, get out of here! We’ll hold it off!”

Kindaichi’s voice broke the constant sound of growling and metal hitting the stone floor. Nodding his head, Iwaizumi mustered up any remaining strength to push himself into a sprint. The creature had its attention focused on the group, and thus didn’t notice Iwaizumi run past it, sword in hand. The creature scrunched its nose and stomped its foot down. The floor of the cave began to turn to ice. A single drop of black blood hit the surface of ice from the gash Iwaizumi had managed to make on the creature.

“Go, fly!” Iwaizumi yelled as he stepped out of the cave and met the outer world. An icy wind blazed around them, and only a thin ledge was keeping all of them from falling off the mountain.

“Iwa-chan it is far too early for you to leave. We’ve only just begun.”

Even with a damaged body, the creature managed to appear in front of Iwaizumi, blocking his path.

“Go, leave me!”

Kindaichi was clearly about to argue, but the creature flicked around and hit the group off the edge with its fully stretched out wing. Iwazumi had yet to see the creature in the full light of day. Somehow it seemed like a creature had been combined with a human. It had brown spiked hair with almost golden eyes lined with scales. Where shoulders would be, diamonds and jewels were embedded into its skin. Spikes jutted out of where the elbow should be, and claws instead of fingers. Panning down its arms were wings that had a glorious pattern of white, mint and light blue.

“So shall we get started Iwa-chan?”

It smirked down at him, looming its tall body over Iwazumi.

“I’m tired of your dances-”

Iwaizumi wasn’t able to continue, as the creature grabbed his neck again, with those white claws he had been admiring before.

“Aww, but Iwa-chan! I do work _terribly_ hard on them. Couldn’t you simply appreciate them a little?”

 Bringing Iwaizumis face closer to its own, the creature looked right into his eyes. It was like it could see right through him, straight into his soul. The golden eyes held no humanity, only the need to destroy, and a hint of mischief.

“You might need to try harder, then.”

As soon as the words left Iwaizumis lips, he lifted his sword and swiped at the creatures chest. A long gash was left on the creatures exposed stomach. It dropped Iwazumi, landing in a crouch against the piling snow. Iwaizumi sprinted towards the edge of the mountain, not taking a second to think it over as he leapt off the edge, the cold air hitting his whole body and leaving him to feel the sting of the cold.

Biting his lip, he reached around to the back of his armour and felt for a switch. Smirking, Iwaizumi flicked it and felt his own wings unfold - metallic pieces of artwork designed for hunters to compete with the flight of the creatures. Iwaizumi felt the wings catch the air and lift him up to the edge he had just jumped off.

Iwaizumi flew to the creature, left bleeding black onto the snow. It looked up and almost smiled, yet it wasn’t a smile of happiness, but one that screamed burning rage.

“Well, do my eyes deceive me? The trash has learnt to fly. Geniuses, really…”

The creature paused, looking down, before it slowly lifted its head to look up at Iwaizumi. A hard glare the sent shivers down Iwaizumi’s spine.

“…that really pisses me off.”

Blood still pouring out of its chest, the creature lifted itself up out of the snow. Wings stretched out and eyes glowing with murderous intent, it lifted itself up and into the air. Iwaizumi realized this was the time to get as far away as possible. Tilting his body down, Iwaizumi dove down the mountain. He knew exactly where the meeting spot was for emergencies such as this - the base of the mountain, in the forest behind the biggest tree - a great oak tree that reached half the height of the mountain.

Squinting, Iwaizumi sped down the side of the mountain, yet the creature was fast approaching, spouting balls of ice magic in his direction. Between dodging spiked rocks and magic, Iwaizumi felt his conscious slipping from the damage he sustained before.

_No…keep your eyes…open._

And then it hit him. Right before he reached the base of the mountain, a ball of pure ice magic hit his back and caused Iwaizumi to fall. His wings were frozen over, and the creature was now gliding down beside him. The gash Iwaizumi had inflicted was frozen into an icy scar across its chest. 

“Feeling a little chilly there Iwa-Chan”

It smirked again while diving straight at him. The pressure of the impact caused Iwaizumi to black out.

\--

Waking, Iwaizumi found himself on the forest floor, the mountain looming ahead. Trees, at least 10 meters tall, loomed above him, branches spread across the sky blocking any hope of pure sunlight. Iwaizumi tried to move, but his body felt frozen stiff. He realised he could only open one of his eyes, and panic raced through him as his right eye quickly scanned the area. To the right was shrubs and other natural life. To the left was the creature, ripping apart his metallic wings. Iwaizumi wanted to scream out to make him stop, and fight again, but he couldn’t do anything.

“Oh, you’re awake, Iwaizumi.”

The creature slowly turned around to reveal the true extent of Iwaizumi’s attacks. The slash had now melted, leaving a black, gaping gash across its stomach.

“You hurt me in a way that’s unrepairable. It only seemed fair I do the same to you.”

There it was again. That smirk that would normally cause people to run and cower. However, Iwaizumi was becoming fairly accustomed to it now, and simply held the creatures gaze.

“Iwaizumi, are you there?”

Kenma’s voice broke out through the undergrowth. The group that had been waiting for Iwaizumi could be seen cutting through the understory in full armour, wings folded.

“Well, that seems to be my cue to go. I doubt I would be able to fight off such filth in my current state.” The creature snarled, looking at the slowly approaching group.

 “Oh, I never introduced myself. Tooru Oikawa.” He said, pointing to himself, and regaining eye contact with the hunter.

“I do hope we get a chance to dance again, Iwa-chan.”

Oikawa let out a ball of ice into the air, as to alert the rest of the group where Iwaizumi was. Lifting his wing, Oikawa smirked one last time in Iwaizumi’s direction, before flying into the air, skilfully avoiding every branch as he weaved his way up into the troposphere.

_The movements resemble an intricate dance_ , Iwaizumi thought as pain shot through his body.

“Over here!” Tanaka called. The voice seemed distant to Iwaizumi, as his conscious fully faded.

 

 


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the present year humanity is struggling to survive after the fall of the sky city. Squadron alpha is out in the rubble searching for salvageable material. While tension rises in the group they are also threatened by a dragon attack and must hurry before night falls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry (read end notes for more updates)

A pure ball of light flew across the sky, blinding Suga long enough that he had lost track of where he was. Then, just as he was recovering, yet smacked Suga in the face. A sharp, burning pain directly on his chin. He peered down to examine what had hit him. It was no more than a tin.

Moving his tongue over his lips, Suga tasted the familiar metal taste of blood. He looked up to see Yaku, one of the smallest hunters, who was throwing around scrap metal in search for salvageable pieces.

 _Such a small person on a mountain of trash_.

The thought made Suga smile.

Suga had been assigned to a small group of hunters to try and salvage another part of the old city that had been discovered. Luck was on their side, as the sun was out, allowing them to see clearly. However, it did impair vision, as all the metal parts would reflect the suns bright rays and temporally blind them. Small patches of decaying grass could be seen peeking out through the rubble. A house’s remains lay scattered around the base of a tree. The plane that the city had been located on was a barren wasteland as far as the eye could see. Vegetation was scattered amongst the landscape, but it was scarce.

The squadron that had been assigned for this task was part of the last remaining human colony. It was unsure how many had survived the fall of the sky kingdom, but it was well known that dragons now ruled the world.

“Yo, Suga, you ok?” A voice cut through Suga’s thoughts.

Looking up from bellow the trash pile was the whole squadron. Asahi, Tanaka, Yamaguchi, Kindaichi, Iwaizumi, Kenma and Yaku all ran down to help their wounded comrade. Skidding to a halt only mere inches in front of Suga, Tanaka looked the slightly shorter boy up and down.

“You look like a flamin’ hot babe just walked by and her-”

At that moment, Yaku and Yamaguchi both tumbled into Tanaka, causing the four boys to collapse into a ball of scrambling limbs. Suga couldn’t keep himself from bursting out into a loud snort that caused the rest of the group to explode into laughter. Yamaguchi was the first to open his eyes and witness the glare that Iwaizumi was giving them from just a few feet away.

Prodding the others in the pile, all four of the boys looked up at those who remained standing, two of which were still at top the rubbish pile. Asahi had simply looked down from the pile as a smile had crept onto his face during the laughter, but was now shunned. Kenma stayed up with Asahi, remaining neutral, along with Kindaichi, who was situated right alongside Iwaizumi.

“You’re fine. Now get up and hurry to help gather more materials. We have limited time before the light fades and we have to retreat.” Spinning on his heels, Iwaizumi began to tread back around the pile.

“Why the hell is the blind one in charge.” Yaku muttered, instantly regretting it as Iwaizumi spun around to face him, stalking slowly towards the pile. The four boys quickly split apart, leaving Yaku alone on the ground.

“Do you think that was funny?” Glaring down at the younger boy, Iwaizumi’s glare never failed to infiltrate people’s natural barriers and fill them with fear. Yaku, however, seemed to be immune to it, and did nothing but glare back.

“What are you going to do about it, Captain Eyepatch?”

As soon as the words had escaped Yaku’s mouth, Iwaizumi was filled with rage. Lurching down and grabbing the smaller boy by the collar, Iwaizumi lifted him up to eye level.

“Do you have a death wish?” Iwaizumi hissed as he drew one of his hidden blades.

Gulping, Yaku shook his head slowly, as to not make any more sudden actions that could cause Iwaziumi to hurt him.

“Now, now. Hey, listen!” Suga perked, afraid of violence. “Iwaizumi, he’s only recently be found. Cut the kid some slack! He doesn’t know about-” He was cut off as Iwaizumi flicked his hand towards him.

“Don’t you dare speak.” He muttered. “And as for you.”

The gaze Iwaizumi had held with Yaku had ignited into a burning flame of rage. Dropping Yaku, Iwaizumi lifted his leg and slammed into the other boy’s face.

“Never. Speak. To. Me. Like. That. Again. Understood?”

At every pause, Iwaizumi kicked the boy, causing him to only be able to groan a weak reply.

Iwaizumi put the knife away and walked back around the trash pile, leaving the rest of the group in a state of shock. Shaking his head to clear the thoughts that clouded his vision, Suga rushed over to help Yaku and tend to his wounds.

“Nothing too serious, you’ll live. But, we need to get you some treatment…” Suga glanced back at the trash pile. Asahi had his eyes glazed over as if he wasn’t even truly there.

“Asahi!” Suga called.

The yell awoke Asahi from his daze and he nodded back at Suga. He quickly grabbed Kenma’s arm and leaped over the other side of the pile to get the medical supplies they had brought.

“Tanaka, Yamaguchi, stay here. Kindaichi, go find Iwaizumi and calm him down.”

The group quickly obeyed Suga’s commands and went back to work. A few moments passed, and Yaku’s breathing became heavier. He began to cough up dark blood.

“W-will he actually make it?”

  
Yamaguchi’s voice almost made Suga doubt his original analysis. Yaku had been beaten before by dragons, however they did not know the human anatomy as well as Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi, after the incident, spent years training harder than everyone else, learning how to mortally wound both dragons and humans.

 _No,_ Suga thought to himself, shaking his head. _He’ll be fine_.

 Reaching over to pat Yamaguchi’s shoulder, Suga reassured the other boy that Yaku will be fine.

  
“We have the supplies!” Announced the unmistakeable, booming voice of Asahi, who came rushing from around the corner, closely followed by Kenma. Both kicked up dust as they skidded to stop right in front of the group to lay the supplies down.

“Sorry I yelled.” Asahi whispered looking down at the supplies.

Suga let a kind smile escape. “Don’t be sorry, Asahi. You were right to yell.”

Leaning back down over Yaku, Suga started to command to the others to help fix up the broken body of the boy.

 

 

“Iwaizumi……. Iwaizumi~……..Iwaizumi!”

_No answer…. Great, now how am I supposed to find that asshole._

Rolling his eyes, Kindaichi kicked over a piece of metal, maybe from a steel cooking pot. Looking around, the boy realised he had yet to check inside the ruins of the few houses that stood. The bronze, white and maroon shone brilliantly in the afternoon sunlight, even if it was layered with a thick coat of dust. Sighing, Kindaichi made his way towards the furthest house that was still within the rubble.

Dust-covered piles lay rusting on the ground, except for a piece that looked like it belonged to a pair of hunter wings. Making a mental note to pick it up on his return trip, Kindaichi hoisted his leg over a small wall and looked around to examine his surroundings. A house that might have held a small family had been smashed into the ground, and had bits and pieces sticking out from every which way. Scanning the area, his eyes landed on a tuff peeking out from behind what looked like the remains of a couch. Making his way towards it, he heard a soft whimpering -  the sound of someone crying.

“Iwaizumi?”

Kindaichi lifted his hand, but it was slapped away by Iwaizumi’s.

  
“Get back.”

“But…… No. What’s going on with you, Iwaizumi. You never act this way towards new recruits.”

Fast as lightning, Kindaichi skidded down to sit across from Iwaizumi. Dust was kicked up into the air, causing Iwaizumi to sneeze. This in turn revealed his condition to Kindaichi.

  
A photo he clung to was covered in tear stains. His single eye was red and puffy from crying, and whole face flushed crimson. He never wept in public.

“Iwaizumi… I—I’m sorry.”

Kindaichi’s hand rested on Iwaizumi’s shoulder to give him some sort of comfort. This time, as the hand landed on his leather covered shoulder, the other boy didn’t even bother to fight it.

Glancing down to get a full view of the photo, Kindaichi couldn’t make out who was pictured. It appeared to be two men standing in front of the sun, embracing. The shorter of the two had his head resting on the other’s shoulder. The photo was glazed with a thin layer of dust and yellow, but the image was still recognizable.

Managing to compose himself enough to speak, Iwaizumi lifted his head back up to look at Kindaichi with the same monotone expression as usual.

“I don’t know why. This image, it just… It reminds me of something…. Or someone. Is that me? Who knows.”

Stuffing the image into one of his belt compartments, Iwaizumi lifted himself up, using the couch remains as a helping hand.

Kindaichi felt that now was not the time to say anything. He joined Iwaizumi and patted him on the shoulder. They walked out of the house together in deafening silence.

 

 

Hissing softly at the sharp pain digging into his side, Yaku trudged beside Asahi, leaning on the much larger of the two for support. Kenma, Yaku, Asahi, Suga, Yamaguchi, and Tanaka all waited on the outer edge of the city for Iwaizumi and Kindaichi to return from gathering the material they had scavenged. Everyone remind silent as the ice winds began to roll down from the mountain that blocked the setting sun, until Tanaka decided enough was enough.

“Fuck, it’s cold! Can’t we just leave them and go back to the underground? I mean, they know the way back.” The complaint made Yamaguchi giggle a little, however Suga remained serious.

  
“Tanaka, you know we are unable to leave them, as the danger of dragons is doubled during the night.” Giving Tanaka a lazy half smile, Suga continued.  “I would think after 4 years of this, you would have remembered the basics. Or is your brain still filled with the fantasy of woman waiting for you once this over?”

Tanaka smirked confidently and pointed to himself.

“Why, of course there will be woman waiting for me. I mean, look at these.”

Unzipping his shirt, the boy puffed out his chest to fully show off the abs he had obtained.

Asahi and Yamaguchi both coughed as to not laugh at Tanaka’s public display. Kenma had an almost visible smile, but quickly hid it with his hand and facing away from the group.

As Tanaka began to boast more about himself, Kindaichi and Iwaizumi emerged from the city of rubble, dragging a trailer of scrap metal behind. They both stopped dead in their tracks and looked disappointingly at Tanaka, who had yet to notice the other two hunters approaching.

As they came closer to the group, Iwaizumi called out.

“If only you were as good at hunting as you were showing off!”

This causing Tanaka’s face to contort into pure rage and glare at Iwaizumi.

“You want to fight? Huh?”

“I think there’s been enough fighting for today.” Asahi managed to mumble, causing Tanaka to return to his normal state.

  
“That is correct. Also, a gentle angel such as myself should never fight.” Putting his hands into a praying position, Tanaka looked up at the sky. “If I do not stop fighting my fellow comrades, I will not be blessed with being fed meat buns by hot girls.”

Everyone fell silent.

“Ahem, what kind of woman would want to feed you meat buns? I’m pretty sure they have more dignity then to be seen with you.”  

Kenma, who had only just been found in the wastelands and barely spoke, left everyone in pure shock. Only for a few seconds, though, before laughter filled the air. Even Iwaizumi smiled very faintly.

“I think this is the que to go. Tanaka, maybe dress yourself again.” Suga commented sarcastically as they all began the long walk back to the underground.

 

 

The faint glow of the underground city could finally be seen by the group after what felt like years of trekking through the wasteland. They had finally reached the outer circle of forest that sealed the city off from the rest of the world, protected by only a few magical beings. The hunters made their way into the forest. With Yaku’s condition worsening due to the walk, Kindaichi had volunteered to carry the smaller on his back.

Reaching the middle of the forest, where the undergrowth is at its thickest, and the tree’s branches stretch across the sky as to block any sunlight. Asahi pointed out the small fungi that had begun to grow on the sides of the trees. The fungi were similar to mushrooms, but glowed ever so softly, and would allow the group to continue into the darker parts of the forest.

Each member dispersed quickly to gather as many mushrooms as possible. Once taking his fair share, Kenma quickly shuffled behind Suga.

“Umm, Suga?” His whisper was almost inaudible over the sound of hunters scrambling to gather glowing mushrooms.

“Yeah?”

“Why, exactly, do we fight them? The dragons, I mean. I understand they are to be feared, however something about them doesn’t seem right.” Kenma kept his head down, as if he was ashamed to ask this question.

  
“Well, for me, it’s because I lost someone who I cared about…. Kenma, don’t be ashamed to ask questions. It’s only natural you would have many, as you were only brought back to the city a few days ago. Your memory is probably still in a very dormant state.”

As they talked, the others had finished gathering the mushrooms, and the team regrouped. Tanaka, of course, returning with his shirt stuffed full of them. He appeared almost like an alien.

“Tanaka, why do you fight?” Suga asked, a smile on his face.

The response hadn’t even been given a chance to leave Tanaka’s mouth before Iwaizumi interrupted.

  
“Take those out. If we’re too obvious, you know what can find us.” Iwaizumi hissed. As if on command, a loud shriek broke the night’s silence.

“Dragon! Run!”

Dropping everything, the experienced hunters quickly resembled their weapons, ready to protect their families and friends. Every hunter had a command to have a weapon that could be disassembled and hidden within their cloak. Straps kept each piece in place and away from harming the hunter.

Kenma and Yamaguchi both were frozen with fear as the dragon let out another painful shriek.

“Yamaguchi, Kenma! Stay behind and look after Yaku! Continue to the city! Asahi, hurry up!” Kindaichi quickly spat out the commands as Suga, Iwaizumi and Tanaka begun to run to the edge of the forest with as many mushrooms as they could carry as to distract the creature.

Only nodding quickly in response, Asahi placed Yaku down onto the ground and begun fumbling with his weapon. Twin axes that reached far above his own height. As one of the older and stronger hunters, he was permitted to own one of the new forged weapons.  Each weapon was made with metal that was infused with the blood of a wizard or witch. Witches tended to have more aggressive power in their blood, however wizards had defensive. There is a down side to these weapons - a mage must be killed in order to use their blood. During the sky era, many were killed for weapons, and as a result the remaining hid their powers from society.

Leaping over a fallen tree, Asahi just managed to keep the rest of the group in his sight, Tanaka still resembling an alien as he has not taken the mushrooms out of his shirt. Each hunter’s weapon was illuminated by the glow of mushrooms. Suga held a large bow that was now fully strapped onto his back. Kindaichi cracked the double whip he held as to clear low hanging branches. Tanaka had gloves with elongated claws, his legs now covered in razor sharp spikes, and his head with a helmet with more spikes. Lastly, Iwaizumi held a shield and sword directly at his side, ready to burst out and defeat anything that threatened their home.

The edge of the forest could now be seen. As they skidded to a halt, a creature could be seen just within the tree line just in front of them with its back turned. Tanaka leaned in and whispered to Suga.

  
“Haven’t seen a full dragon in a long time eh?”

Suga shook his head in disbelief. This had only happened one other time when the sky city had been attacked. A dragon, on all fours black and white scales glistening, spat poison towards the wasteland. Asahi shuddered in fear at the sight of this creature.

“On the count of three, commence Plan Wingless.” Iwaizumi began the count down.

“Three,”

“Two,”

“One.”

Tanaka was the first to leap out and catch the dragon by surprise. Sprinting forward, he leapt onto its back and grappled with one of its wings. Closely following him was the rest of the group. Iwaizumi and Kindaichi heading straight for the tail and attempting to slash it open.  Asahi moving both axes to one hand grabbed Suga’s hand and flung him above the dragon. This allowed Suga to have a clear shot of anywhere in the general area. Arrows lined with razor teeth rained from the sky.

Asahi skidded forward to slide past the dragon’s neck and attempt to damage a vital organ. It seemed the dragon had anticipated this, and slammed its head down onto Asahi. Letting out a loud yell of pain, Asahi flung one of his axes into the air towards the dragon’s eye.

 A direct hit.

Stomping its claws on the ground, and lifting its head to roar out in pain, the dragon’s rage gave Asahi a moment to escape. Rolling away, Asahi regrouped with the rest of the hunters. Tanaka had been forced to leap off the wing after damaging it, so that it was now unable to fly. Iwaizumi and Kindaichi ran back, flustered and covered in black sludge. The dragons tail lay twitching and bleeding out onto the ground.

  
Suga, however, was missing. He had not landed correctly, and had rolled on the ground and hit his head against a jutting out rock, blood pouring from his temple. The dragon had stopped its fit of rage, and turned its attention to Suga, a dangerous twinkle in its eye as it dashed towards the lone hunter.

“Shit, Suga! Get up! It’s a shadow type!” Kindaichi yelled, revising in his head that shadow types had the ability to travel as a shadow, and spit poison. Without a second thought, Tanaka leapt forward and managed to get to Suga before the dragon. The years of training in speed had served him well, as Tanaka lifted his claws to block the dragon from sinking its teeth into Suga.

As the dragon’s teeth burned into Tanaka’s steel gloves, he looked directly into its eyes. Something seemed familiar about those eyes…

 _No, this isn’t the time for that_.

Tanaka had to get Suga out of there, yet as soon as he started forming a plan, the dragon began to form a poisonous spit ball in its mouth. It would cause a direct hit to Suga and Tanaka.

“...This is it, Suga.” Tanaka whispered, as the ball was almost fully formed.

“… Goodbye.” A tear formed in Tanaka’s eye as his vision was covered by a white mist. Closing his eyes and bracing himself for death, he let out a final breath.

Silence. Then a loud buzzing.

Then, as if a sword cutting through flesh, another sound pierced the night.  

“Stop! Tanaka, you’re ok.” Asahi, running through the mist.

Flickering his eyes open, Tanaka looked around quickly. All the hunters were spread out, battling the dragon still. Looking up and down himself, he realized he was still very much alive.

“How?” Tanaka mumbled just loud enough for Asahi to hear.

“We have no idea, but we need you right now. The other two are getting cornered, and I need to take Suga somewhere safe.”  Asahi was quickly throwing Suga over his shoulder, with one hand holding two axes and the other keeping the silver haired boy in place. Asahi nodded to Tanaka before rushing out of the mist.

Tanaka looked down again at his claws, one had completely disintegrated, and the other was still semi working. Scrunching his brows, the boy clicked his heels against each other. Yet again more spikes appeared to erupt from him, his whole lower leg covered in razor sharp blades. He was ready to take revenge for all the damage the creature had caused.

Placing his foot up against a rock, the boy breathed in. He concentrated on the dragon’s weak points. Below the neck, eye, stomach and ankles. Taking a deep breath once more, he sprung off the rock and almost glided across the ground. Landing directly onto the dragons back, Tanaka made quick use of the initial shock. Scraping his own razor legs up and down the creature, he made his way up to the top of its head.

The dragon reared its head back and tried to flick Tanaka off, however both Kindaichi and Iwaizumi took this as an opportunity to slash its stomach. Another howl from the dragon.

 _Now,_ Tanaka thought to himself, and ran up the neck of the dragon and directly onto its snout.

“Nighty-night, nightmare.” Tanaka smirked and landed a final drop kick into the creature’s head. Black blood spouted everywhere as the boy dragged his foot down the back of the dragon to cut it open completely. He could feel the armour on his leg about to give way from cutting through scales, however this was his only chance to finish the job. Summoning any remaining strength, Tanaka yelled out to the other two as he finished cutting it open.

“Take the final strike!”

Iwaizumi and Kindaichi nodded, and leapt at the dragon in unison. Their whip and blade causing yet again more damage, thus more blood. The life from the creatures remaining eye began to fade as it let out a pathetic howl in defeat. Feeling himself nearly lose consciousness, Tanaka leapt off the dragon and stumbled back to the tree line. He could make out the faint outline of Suga and Asahi resting against a tree.

Suga’s eyes flickered open to see the blood covered hunter stumbling right at him.

“Ta-Tanaka,” Suga reached out, “You’re ok?”

Grabbing the other boy’s hand, Tanaka let out a small smile.

  
“You know when you asked me why I fight? This is why. To protect those who are still alive. My remaining family….” Tanaka let the words sink in, and then collapsed right at Suga’s feet.

“Looks like Mister Hero is all tuckered out.” Iwaizumi commented as he approached the group, wiping his sword on the inner lining of his cloak.

“Best we help take them- “ Iwaizumi was cut off by two figures, one resembling Kindaichi, running away in the undergrowth not too far away from them. Maybe it was his imagination, but Iwaizumi was sure that was Kenma running.

  
Shaking his head, Iwaizumi cleared the thought. The young hunter had been told to go back to the city. There was no way that could have been him.

“Let’s get a move on. We need to burn the corpse so the dragons don’t smell it. At least if its burning they will assume another creature killed it.”

Kindaichi sighed and begun to set up for the fire.

 _Tonight’s going to be a long night,_ He thought to himself.

 

 

Early morning dew crunched underneath Suga’s feet as he made his way above the underground city. Smiling as the sun kissed his face, the boy felt the dew seep through his thin clothes as he sat on the grass. He only had time to gather a small jumper and thin pants while sneaking out. Suga had to go inform his friend about the previous night’s occurrence. Once again smiling, Suga turned to his friend. Touching the curved face and smooth edge, he could feel fond memories of the times they shared together surfacing. Leaning forward he kissed the rough tomb stone lightly, and leant back smiling. Only small tear fragments forming in the corner of his eyes.

“Daichi, you wouldn’t believe how amazing Tanaka was. He… he really has finally learnt to be a good fighter. It’s all thanks to your teaching and, well, just all round amazingness. I’m not really sure if that’s a word anymore.” Lifting his hand to his mouth to laugh a little, Suga returned back to his one sided conversation “Actually I’m not really sure of anything. Ever since that night were you disappeared… The world seems a little, I don’t know, darker, I guess. You weren’t just anyone. You were part of our family and someone I couldn’t live without….” Suga felt the rage he had been supressing build up and explode. Hitting the tombstone with his fist and tears streaming down his face, Suga cried out.

“Why did you leave me? We were supposed to be a family! We were supposed to grow old together, hunt forever…But now… Now you’re gone! What’s the point in living?” He sucked in a breath. “To live a life without sunlight is a life not worth living, and you were that sunlight to me…” Letting himself collapse up against the stone, he curled his body into a ball, hiding his face between his legs.

“….. Just, where are you? Are you safe? Did you really die when the sky fell? Did you, somehow, survive like the rest of us? Or maybe your body was one of those we couldn’t make out any more...No…. I can feel it. You’re somewhere out there.” Suga looked up at the sky and let the early morning sun envelope his vision. Blinking a few times, the faint outline of dragons flying in front of the sun could be seen, their shadows reflecting onto the ground below. Taking a deep breath in, Suga calmed his trembling voice.

“I know you’re out there. You might not even care about me anymore, but I know you’re ok. You have to be. I mean, hey.” Turning around to face the engraved stone Suga smiled “I mean, you’re Daichi fucking Sawamura! There’s no way in hell our most powerful hunter is gone. Well, I mean, a certain someone could probably take that position away from you.” Poking the stone once, Suga turned back around to face it and continue talking. This now just seemed to be his routine after a mission. It was like back in the day, where he would go to report to Captain Sawamura. Suga hadn’t even known Daichi’s name until he and the other had gotten closer.

As Suga began to wrap up his incident report, he leaned back down and rested his head against the stone, the cool exterior helping to cure the raging hot headache he was nursing.

“Do you remember what we used to sing on mornings like this?”

Smiling, Suga closed his eyes, and moved so that his back was leaning against the stone. He looked up over the horizon, and took a breath in while closing his eyes.

“Somewhere out there. Beneath the pale moonlight. Someone is thinking of me and loving me tonight...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So due to school and such both dolphin and I are needing to study a bit more. As a result this fic will only be updated once or twice a month ;-; Im very sorry but hope you enjoy this chapter. Also to the people leaving kudos, bookmarks and just reading the fic. Thank you so much, it means so much that even 1 person liked this so again thank you ^m^   
> Oh one last thing Dolphin already told me how horrible I am for the end of this chapter dont worry :'')) I wasnt happy writing it either   
> \- Seb (Cm_cosplay)

**Author's Note:**

> Ok one more thing thank you to @ Dolphindewott . She has edited this fic so that is readable :'')) Honestly bless her so much, she is 10/10 great.


End file.
